Accidental Kiss
by roo17
Summary: Luffy's always so clumsy... Just a small one-shot that popped into my mind. Nothin too special. AcexLuffy


A Small Kiss Can Go A Long Way  
(The Accidental Kiss)

**Summary: Luffy accidently kisses Ace.  
Pairings: AcexLuffy, duh XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. If I did, then chapter 574 would NOT exist.**

* * *

It was a boring day on the Merry Go once again; everyone was just lying around the deck. In the kitchen, Ace was finishing washing the dishes from lunch, which caused quite a stack of dishes in the sink. But of course, being the kind mannered man he is, he volunteered to do the dishes. Sanji gladly thanked him as he went out onto deck, swooning over the beautiful pirate girls Robin and Nami. Ace whistled a lively tune as he dried another dish and set in on a stack of clean plates. He took off the apron he was wearing, turned around and looked out the kitchen door; curious to see what everyone was doing on such a beautiful day.

On the other side of the deck, Zoro lifted his giant weights as usual, training to become strong to accomplish his dream. Ace knew that becoming the worlds greatest swordsman was going to be a tough task for Zoro, especially if it meant defeating 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. But still, Ace had faith in the green-haired swordsman.

Just to the side of Zoro, on the left side of the deck, Robin stood against the railing; an old book in her hand. Ace respected Robin highly, just as much as he respected Zoro. She was willing to give up her own life to make sure Luffy and the others were safe from the government. Ace knew not many people would do that for each other. Robin looked up from her book, looking over at Ace and giving him a kind smile. He returned one in kind.

In the middle of the deck was the orange-haired navigator; laying on her chair while studying a map closely. He could see by the vein in Nami's forehead that she was getting fed up with Sanji swooning over her. That was one thing Ace didn't like about Nami: her temper. She easily got angered, sometimes over no reason. Usually, Ace kept his distance from her, not wanting to feel her wrath for any reason.

Ace watched as Sanji fell to the ground, a huge bump now on his head. The blonde cook still had a heart in his eye as he continued to express his love for the navigator. Ace just shook his head. He had to admit, Sanji was an excellent cook and a great fighter. But he couldn't understand how one man could love almost every girl he saw. It was ridiculous, yet very kind in a way. At least he would treat his wife like a princess, right?

On the left side of the deck was Usopp and Chopper; Usopp obviously telling another lie as Chopper worshiped the fake story. Ace just chuckled. He couldn't understand how the little blue-nosed reindeer could believe the stories the long-nosed liar told so easily. Then again, some of the stories that Ace did overhear sometimes were pretty cool, though they were obviously false.

Ace looked at everyone and suddenly noticed that someone was missing. Luffy. Ace walked to the kitchen door and looked up, seeing an all to familiar straw hat on the crows nest. Ace smiled and, with a small movement of his wrist, created a small fire phoenix. The small fire bird flew around Ace's head, then quietly landed on his shoulder, waiting for its instructions. Ace pointed to the crows nest and the bird took off towards the tower.

Luffy searched the horizon with bored eyes. No islands were to be seen for the next two days. How boring! That meant no adventure! Luffy took off his straw hat and left it on the railing of the tower. Luffy was completely bored. Almost bored enough to try and go swimming in the shimmering sea. Of course if he did that, he would drown thanks to the power of the cursed fruit he ate years ago. Before the hyper captain could let out a sigh, a small bird flew in front of his eyes, diverting his attention from the horizon. "A fire bird?" He held out his finger for the bird to land, hoping to try and pet the beautiful creature. But as soon as the bird touched his finger, he yelped at the pain; a small red mark appearing on his finger. "It burned me..." The bird seemed to let out a coo of apology before flying back down to it's owner. Luffy watched as the bird flew down and landed on Ace's shoulders, the logia user smiling. He waved to Luffy before making his way back into the kitchen.

Ace went back to washing the dishes, not wanting to dismiss his chore any longer. He put on the apron again and started humming to lively tune again. About five minutes passed and he had one more plate to wash when he heard familiar footsteps approach the kitchen door. "Hey, Lu."

"How'd you know it was me?" Ace grinned.

"I can tell by your footsteps; the sound your sandals make when they hit the floor."

"Oh. No wonder I can never sneak up on you." The older sibling chuckled, finishing his last dish. He dried it off and smiled, feeling proud that he accomplished the chore he volunteered for. Luffy sat down at the kitchen table. He opened his mouth to say something, but forgot what he was gonna say. He frowned, his brows slightly furrowing. He really wanted to tell Ace something... but what was it...

Ace picked up the tall pile of plates with one hand and was about to make his way to the shelf when Luffy quickly stood up, remembering what he wanted to say. Luffy quickly stood up and turned around, smashing his face into Ace's. Ace, who was completely shocked, did nothing when he felt his lips on Luffy's. They stood like this for almost a minute when Ace's eye finally twitched and narrowed. "Luffy, remove your lips from mine, _now_." Luffy seemed to pout for a split second before doing as told. "Sheesh, you're so careless sometimes."

"Ah, sorry. Oh, Usopp! I wanna play!" Luffy ran out of the kitchen to play with Usopp and Chopper. Ace overheard they're little conversation.

"Hey, Luffy? How come your face is all red?"

"It's not red..."

"Yeah, it is... Are you ok?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Lets play!" Ace shook his head and set the stack of dishes down, a small blush scrawled across his face.

"That baka..."

**~__~__~**

**Well, this just kinda popped into my mind. :P**

**I know it's short, but I didn't know if I should continue it...Actually, I didn't know HOW to continue it, so I left it as a little one-shot. Oh yeah, I got the phoenix idea from that picture with Ace controlling little fire birds. It's so cute~! ^///^**

**Also: KINDA IMPORTANT NOTICE!! I take dares kinda seriously when I play with Ivy, and she dared me to take two-three requests for stories... So, if ya got any requests out there, throw em at me. Rules on requests:**

**Pairings: I won't do Usopp or Chopper pairings. Too hard for me. For Nami pairings, I'll probably only do LuffyxNami pairings. (Even though I don't like it) Otherwise, I might do any pairings :)**

**Stories: Brook or Franky stories are hard, I don't know the characters good enough. If it's a character from a One Piece movie, I'd do only Shuraiya, Movie 6 characters, MAYBE Saga.**

**So um, yeah. If ya got any requests, which you probably don't, just throw em at me like darts.  
Reviews would be nice! Flames go to Ace's (the Pyro Prince) revival. Thank you! 3**


End file.
